htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharky is Bored - Episode 1
Info This blog takes place on 10/29/2016. Everyone hung out from around 11:00 PM to 12:00 AM Plot Sharky and her girlfriends play a weird and hilarious game for their first official blog. Transcript (Video starts with Lapis, Sharky, and Peridot looking into the camera) (Sharky stares blankly then looks down) Lapis: Are you gonna staaart? Sharky: I haven't done this in a while ok? >///< Lapis: Yeah, like a year... Sharky: Mmmhmm. u_u Peridot: What are we doing? Lapis: Is this the wiki place? :o Lapis:'With like Aiden, and Sunflower girl? '''Sharky:'What th- (Sharky looks directly at the camera) 'Sharky:'Are you- ?_? (dramatic zoom in on Sharky's face with intense sound) '''Sharky: SPYING on me? O_o (Everyone turns silent) [Cut] Lapis: Why can't I see your Wiki-stuff? Sharky: I show you it! Sharky: ...sometimes... u_u (everyone is watching Sharky scroll on the computer screen) Sharky:'''See- '''Sharky: (Clicks on an image of Literature) Look Sharky: Isn't he so cute?? Peridot: Ooo Lapis: Yeah! :D Lapis: He is! Sharky: Actually- [Cut to Sharky on Google showing a [[Sniffles/Flaky image]]] Sharky: He's the kid of those two. Lapis: Ooo :o (Peridot nods approvingly) [Cut to Sharky on a different Website] Sharky: So this is a game. (Game shows an overly happy girl with her arms outstretched, along with options) Sharky: (Looks slightly disappointed) Aw, I know this one- Sharky: But yeah, what's the title of this Wikihow article? Lapis: (Starts to giggle excessively) Peridot: I say "How to be Indie" Lapis: I say it's "How to make lemonade when life gives you lemons" Sharky: (grins) Sharky: Lapis was right! (Everyone smiles and chuckles) [Cut] Sharky: Ok, this one I don't know! (Game now shows a girl with closed eyes and strange lines coming from her mouth) Lapis: Wh-What? D: Peridot: Umm? o-o Sharky: Let's see the- (Everyone breaks into laughter) Sharky: Options... Lapis: How does that relate to any of these??? Peridot: Is it the Nasal Cavity one??? Sharky: It would make sense but this game is a mindfuck- Sharky: But still (Sharky selects that answer regardless) Lapis: WHAT! (The correct answer is revealed to be "How to be Royal") Sharky: Oh yes, that's so royal... -_- Sharky: Ffff NEXT! (Game now shows a girl and doctor with a speech bubble that shows a enlarged belly) Peridot: Ummm Sharky: Something to do with Fetuses right Lapis: NONE OF THESE MAKE SENSE. Sharky: I'm going to guess... Sharky: How to be famous when your young because... Sharky: They're talking about fat..? Peridot: Ohhh that's horrible. Peridot: But it makes sense. Sharky: I'll go with it! (Sharky selects the answer) Sharky: WHAT. Sharky: How to clear nasal problems???' Sharky: How does a fat stomach relate to your nose?? (Lapis shakes her head) (Game now shows a group of finely dressed men and a few women clapping) Sharky: OOOOO This is a good one! Sharky: It has to be either How to make a Best Friends Club or How to be laid back Lapis: I say it's a Best Friends Club! Peridot: Hmmm... Sharky: I say laid back. Sharky: (points to a man in the image) This guy just seems...like he is clapping less. Sharky: He's being cool? Sharky: Laid back. Peridot: I actually agree with that logic...click it! (Sharky clicks answer and it is revealed to be "How to make a Best Friend's Club") Lapis: OHHH! I WAS RIGHT! (Sharky stares into the camera seriously while trying not to smile. Dramatic sound effect) [Game now shows a man with an anatomically incorrect arm while saying "I am crazy!)] Peridot: Uhh, what? Lapis: How to act like Doctor Who? Sharky: But Doctor Who wouldn't say that! I don't think... Sharky: I don't exactly watch the show <_<' Lapis: I have NO idea... Sharky: It's gotta be How to be Interesting. (Sharky clicks answer and it is revealed to be "How to Act like Doctor Who") Sharky: Whatthefuck. [Cut to close up of computer screen that shows a red 20%] Sharky: That's my percentage for answers I got right. -.- (Lapis laughing in the background) Sharky: Yep. [Game now shows a Woman about to cut a red string that connects her to a man with vampire teeth] Lapis: Ohh... Sharky: I'm just getting abusive relationship vibes. Peridot: That's an option with the cheating boyfriend one. Sharky: I know, but that's not going to be the answer because it seems correct. Sharky: So... (Sharky selects "How to Simplify Life" which is correct) Sharky: YES! Finally, I fusgdjs KNEW IT! :D (Close up of Lapis looing directly at the camera) [Game now shows what appears to be the Kul Klux Klan in Black Hoods] Sharky: Whoaaaa, okay there. Lapis: (smiling) Spooky. Peridot: This game is just odd on every level... Sharky: I'm just...i'f this ISN'T "How to be a Villain", i'm going to lose my mind... (Sharky selects the Villain answer which is correct) Sharky: (Puts a hand on her chest) Thank...God... [Game now shows a very ugly drawing of two girls laughing on what appears to be a swing] Sharky: This has to be either "How to train for the Olympics" or "How to make a man-swing" Lapis: "How to be Good to your Husband"? What? Peridot: Olympics. (Sharky selects the Olympics answer which is wrong) Lapis: HOW TO BE EDGY??? Sharky: What the fuc- [Cut] Sharky: Alright, that's the end of the blog for now... Peridot: (Waves) Byyeee Lapis: Bye people! Trivia *The game featured in the blog can be found here. Category:Sharky is Bored Episodes